


Halloween Costumes

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Halloween Costumes, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: TFW You just want to go out with your friends as a cute chocobo for Halloween, but you didn't read the online store's description.





	Halloween Costumes

  


**Author's Note:**

> I designed none of these costumes. I especially didn’t design the sexy chocobo costume. Please google FFXIII-2 Chocolina if you don’t know ;-)
> 
> Costumes:  
> Noctis - Squall (FFVIII)  
> Ignis - Balthier (FFXII)  
> Gladiolus - Cloud (FFVII)  
> Prompto - wanted a normal chocobo mascot costume, but got Chocolina from FFXIII-2 instead


End file.
